thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
There Once Was A Little Engine Who Ran Away - Thomas 2: The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the music video to There Once Was A Little Engine That Could Who Ran Away, made by UbiSoftFan94 in Thomas 2: The Great Escape! on Sega Dreamcast, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Livingstones, Hunters, and Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Song Transcript: ﻿*Philip McGhee: There once was an engine who ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. Stacked up her bunker, and headed down the line *Philip McGhee and Children: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Children: She overheard the wicked old Diesel say, She was heading for the scrapyard any day. *Philip McGhee: She didn't wanna wait for the fateful day. *Philip McGhee and Children: So the little old engine ran away. *Children: She huffed and she puffed, her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, She slipped his brake, let her whistle fly, *Philip McGhee, Children, and Tillie: Toot toot, farewell, goodbye! *Philip McGhee and Children: And the little blue engine ran away, Just up and went, And ran away, ran away. *Philip McGhee: Didn't feel part of the railway, *Philip McGhee and Children: So the little blue engine ran away. *Emily: Tillie has ran away! Will someone find her? (instrumental) *Tillie: Oh! Now no-one knows where I am. (owl hoots as the engines whistle) *Children: But when the other engines heard he'd gone, They felt so sad, 'cos they knew she had gone and gone. No matter what Diesel had to say, So Casey Jones has the final say. *Philip McGhee: So he thought and he thought, *Casey Jones: Where could she be, could she be? *Children: Some searched high, the others searched low. *Casey Jones, Philip McGhee, and Children: Where did she run, where did she run? We've gotta bring the little engine home. *Philip McGhee: So they all went out to look around, Far and wide, and up and down, No matter where they searched, no one seemed to know *Emily: Oh where did the little old engine go? *Philip McGhee and Children: Thomas finally tracked her down, She was cold and blue, and all alone. *Thomas: I'll tell her she is needed back urgently. *Tillie: Who me, really? *Thomas: Yes you, you silly engine! *Philip McGhee and Children: 'Cos she's the pride of the railway! So she huffed and she puffed, Her wheels started turning, She chuffed and she chuffed, her little firebox burning, She slipped her brake and she was on her way, *Tillie, Philip McGhee, and Children: Toot toot, hip hip, hooray! *Philip McGhee and Children: Now the little blue engine's heading home, To toots and cheers, hear the whistles blow. 'Cos now she's the pride of the railway! *Emily: Look everybody! Here comes Tillie! *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: Hooray! *Philip McGhee and Children: Yes the little blue engine's coming home! Category:UbiSoftFan94